Round and Round We Go
by karachter
Summary: She kissed him before seductively kissing down his torso before continuing down to his... He jolted awake. Had he really just been fantasizing about Granger? He thought, mentally sneering at the name. He looked down. Oh dear, he definitely had.
1. How does a broken heart still beat?

It had been two days. Ginny was still there consoling, comforting and giving slightly unwelcome advice to the sobbing girl. How could she think if I just had a fling, a little one night stand, that it would make things better? Hermione pondered. She could remember it vividly.

"_Hey Ron I'm ho….Ron?" The question evident in her voice. Ron definitely did not giggle girlishly and then shush himself._

_She went towards the bedroom, her instincts leading her. She paused before entering, a little afraid of what she might find._

_Ron was lying in an awkward position, the sheets mostly hanging over the other side of the bed. She thought she knew roughly what else was going to be there._

"_Hey 'mione, I thought you didn't get off work until later." Ron said, rather uneasily._

"_I came home early for our anniversary" Hermione replied, her voice almost breaking, tears threatening to overstep their boundaries._

_She took a deep breath before walking around to the other side of the bed._

_Then she was met by an old enemy. The characteristic dark hair and eyes set in the hard face atop the now exposed, and very beautiful body of one Miss Parkinson._

"_Pansy?"_

"_Filthy mudblood, you have no right to use my first name!" she exclaimed, before storming out, taking the blanket with her. _

_She turned her back on him to let one tear escape and she knew more would follow soon. Was this all their relationship meant to him? So little that he would sleep with pug-face pureblood Parkinson in their bed? And on their anniversary, no less? _

_She took off the engagement ring he had given her last year, on their one year anniversary._

"_No, Hermione, wait…" _

_She silenced him by holding up her hand, and then turned around to face him. He saw the lone tear track, following the beautiful shape of her cheekbones then around the corner of her mouth and off her face._

"_Why?" her voice cracked and she turned on the spot as he reached for her._

He fell off the bed and was left clutching at empty air, the spot where she had once stood, where her broken heart had beaten.

"I wonder why he chose Pansy?" she asked Ginny, putting as little pain into her voice as possible.

Ginny's face adopted a worried look at this blank attitude which contrasted to the hysterically tearful girl she had been talking to moments before. "Maybe she chose him 'mione, she seems to like engaged men. She's been with that Malfoy git and everyone knows he's the fiancé of that uptight _pure_blood Daphne Greengrass' younger sister, Astoria." Ginny speculated soothingly.


	2. The beginning of his hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything etc. etc.

* * *

"Pansy? We weren't expecting you. How are you? Please do come in." Astoria said, slightly surprised at their unexpected visitor, purebloods were brought up to be polite yet proud, but not to turn up at their acquaintances' houses unannounced.

"Thank you, Astoria." Pansy said, looking uncomfortable. She wasn't sure how to tell her. She was her friend.

"Draco, honey…." Astoria called for her fiancé.

"Actually, could I please talk to you alone?"

* * *

"Just tell me it's not true, Draco? Tell me the truth!" Astoria screamed desperately at her fiancé. " you haven't really been cheating on me? You love me, you said you cared. Please just tell me everything Pansy said was a lie." She began sobbing.

"You want me to lie to you?" Draco said slowly, while judging her reaction.

It wasn't good.

Astoria screamed before running out of the room, the manor and his life.

Wearing a 600,000 gallon engagement ring on her finger.

He sighed.

It wasn't that much of a loss, he didn't need the money, he had plenty, but if he didn't get married and produce a heir then that would be the end of the Malfoys.

He sighed again.

Then he went to get his outfit for a night at the club. Boy, was he going to make girls swoon.

* * *

"Explain this to me again Ginny, I still don't understand how this will help." Hermione questioned, while dressing up for a night in wizarding clubs.

"'mione you need to have some fun, let loose and let go, just dance with a couple of guys okay? At least two?" Ginny asked "Pleeeease?" she resorted to begging at the look of disapproval on her best friends face.

"Come on Ginny, we left Hogwarts years ago, don't start being childish again" Hermione lectured.

"So you promise?"

"I promise." she said with a look of resignation.

She began slipping on the stunning outfit Ginny had picked out and let Ginny begin to do her makeup. She closed her eyes as Ginny waved her wand and eye shadow fell upon them. As Ginny worked magic on her untamable hair Hermione wondered if there would be any guys at the club that she would consider a serious relationship with.

But then she decided it was too soon. She had left Ron three days ago.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I never stopped being childish" Ginny grinned cheekily, before ducking as her laughing best friend grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at her.

Maybe Ginny was right, maybe Hermione just needed to let go. All she needed was some fun.

Ginny could almost hear the cogs turning in Hermione's head as she thought about what Ginny had said.  
She felt so sorry for Hermione.

'mione didn't deserve what my prick of a brother did, Ginny thought. She deserves what me and harry have, _accio hairspray_, a loving, trusting, lasting relationship.

Whatever happens tonight, at least I will have made Hermione look like a goddess. No guy won't want to dance with her and I'll take photo's to show Ron.

That'll make him see his mistake.

* * *

She never wanted to wreck their relationships. She loved Draco so much, she couldn't handle seeing him engaged to someone else, even her friend. When Draco ended it she was heartbroken, she went insane, and started drinking so much firewhisky eventually she realized someone else was buying her the drinks and that he seemed to care, she was so devastated an intoxicated she ran into his arms. She saw the pain in Hermione's eyes before she left, and decided the pain would be worse later on for Astoria if she didn't tell Astoria now. So Pansy did.

* * *

The profit caught onto the messy breakup of the two betrothed people from the Golden Trio fast. They had an article written by their most gossipy, fact-twisting reporters since Rita Skeeter retired, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

**The Golden trio no more?**

**By Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.**

_The famous couple, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, have broken off their engagement. This has happened one day before the well-known Death Eater, Draco Malfoy was left by his fiancé, Astoria Greengrass, Astoria was seen running from MalfoyManor looking distressed and heartbroken. Ron described Hermione the same way but neither men have revealed what has caused their fiancés such pain. (continued on p.4)_


End file.
